


Leader

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dacryphilia, Fluff and Smut, L'manburg Era, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy would do anything to make his leader happy, so when Wilbur comes to his home, he knew just what to do
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/Tommyinnit/Dream Mentioned
Comments: 40
Kudos: 262





	Leader

**Author's Note:**

> been wanting bottom wilbur smutfics so ig i got to do it myself smh

Tommy looked up to Wilbur possibly more than he should. Wilbur was strong, tall and full of confidence. His smile could brighten a room and his frown could make others scatter. 

He's never even shed a tear at any second. Even when they thought they lost L'manburg he didnt even cry then.

So when Tommy opens the door in the middle of the night and sees his leaders face red and eyes puffy, he was more than suprised. The vice president rushes the rain soaked man inside and sets him on the bed. He was still wearing the L'manburg uniform and Tommy was slightly worried thats all he wore.

The moment the blond sat down next to Wilbur, he started wailing. Loud sobs. Tommy wouldn't be suprised if someone walking outside near the house would hear. 

"Hey, fuck, Wilbur are you okay?" The boy asked. The man in question just shoved himself into Tommys arms, both of them falling back on the bed. And thats how they stayed till the wails grew quiet to sniffles. By then they both moved and got comfortable with the tall man laying ontop of Tommy, his arms wrapped around Wilbur.

Of course, Tommy didnt let him get away with that without a few curses. The man was heavy and drenched in rain water.

"Tommy." He croaked out, looking up at the blond boy. His nose was runny and his face was red. Tears stained his face and left a wet patch against the boys white tee. Infact there was an outline of Wilbur and his wet suit.

Fuck it was erotic. It shouldn't of been making the smaller boy as flustered as it was. The tears clinging to his lashes and swollen lips he could just imagine choking on his cock and what the actual fuck was he thinking. This was his president. His leader. The man who ran a revolution to hold his own country. The man he wants on his knees and begging for Tommy to do anything and everything to-

"Tommy." Wilbur said more sternly, snapping Tommy out of his trance. A frown was plastered on his face but it wasnt a normal frown. His cheeks twitched as if he was trying to hold back a smirk. "You're hard."

Tommys face went bright red in an instant, trying to shuffle away if it wasnt for the 6'5 man ontop of him. Only now has the boy notices the way a jeaned thigh is against his hard-on. Not moving, not pressing, just there.

"Fuck off" He snapped, glaring at Wilbur despite his face feeling like it was on fire. The man just chuckled in response.

"Did my fucking crying get you hard?" He laughed, sitting up. He was straddling Tommy now, looking down at the blushed boy.

God wasnt this just a sight to see. His red face had calmed now but it was still flushed and damp. His hair was clinging to his forehead along with the rest of his clothes. Tommy just realized that the white button up was see through as well.

"Fuck.." He whispered and in a second he was clashing their mouths together, the taller groaning in complaint. Their teeth was clashing, Tommy trying desperately to be in and exploring Wilburs mouth while the other refused to comply. His mouth was shut tight, trying not to snicker at how desperate the younger one was to make out.

That pissed Tommy off though. Who the fuck was he make fun at him. Tommy used all the muscle he could muster and threw Wilbur to his side, switching their positions. Tommy straddled the older man, rubbing his ass against Wilburs hard-on. 

"Apparently your crying got you hard too." He remarked to which Wilbur rolled his eyes. Tommy gripped the brown girly locks, pulling his hair up and devouring his neck. Soft gasps and mewls filled the room as Tommy littered the mans neck in hickies and bite marks with sparks of blood.

Wilbur moaned out louder and louder, hands pulling and tugging against the blond locks. They grinded against each other, both gasping and groaning.

Tommy pulled back, looking down at the mess under him. Wilbur was red again, hikeys and bite indents across his neck and jaw. Everyone would see how the president belonged to him. The brunette who could make the world bend by the twist of his finger and lead a revolution was his bitch. A 6'5 man who was lanky and demanding being a 16 year olds slut. Wilburs eyes was glossy, hands gripping onto Tommys red and white shirt as if he'd disappeared if he let go. Tommy slid off his own shirt, then moving to Wilbur. 

"Is this okay?" He asked. Wilbur just nodded desperately, whining. Tommy pushed the curly locks out of the brunettes forhead, pressing a kiss there. "Out loud Wilbur. It's okay." Wilburs eyes widened, tearing up once more, soft smile spreading across his face.

"Tommy please, please Tommy. It's alright please- fuck god Tommy, I need you so bad." He moaned and if the blond could get any harder, he would. In an instance they we're undressing each other, scrambling to get the clothes off each other. 

Tommy stood up, admiring the hickey littered man, legs bent to expose his pretty pink hole. He grosned under his breath, uttering a quick 'Stay like that slut' and leaving the room. He scrambled for anything that would make this process easier. At this point, Tommy shouldve shoved his fucking fingers down the mans throat and used that. He decided he'll do just that but he can't just come back with nothing.

So the boy grabbed multiple leads, a water bottle and some apples for after and headed back into the room. When he walked in, Wilbur was in the same position he was left with. Other than the hand lazily stroking his cock.

"Quit that. I didnt fucking tell you too." He demanded, startling Wilbur. His hands went to his sides, clinging the sheets as Tommy climed on the bed. 

"Hands up" He uttered, tying the brunettes hands together with the lead. Tommy shoved three fingers in Wilburs mouth, resiting his moans so he would be taken seriously. Honestly though, Tommy was a mess. His cock was trying desperately to escape his boxers and his skin was flushed and sweaty. He had no clue what he was doing past his fantasies but he tried not to let it show. He wanted Wilbur at his mercy. Big glossy eyes to stare at him, begging to be used like a toy. Maybe Tommy could keep him here, keep him pent up for days and just a toy for him to use. Maybe he'll even show off his prize to others. They'd wish they were him. With Wilburs own cock being a decent size or his plump ass that was perfect. Or his pale skin that looks so perfect with hickeys and cuts and scars. Or how pretty his face would looked covered in cum. What a sight that would be. The Dreamsmps slut. Maybe it could be just L'manburgs slut and they could gain money to let the Dreamsmp use him. How would Niki feel watching men use her bestfriend over and over? Would she join? Sit under Wilbur as he moved in and out of her by the force of someone elses hips. Or maybe she'd grab a toy and fuck him too. Wilbur was such a fucking slut anyone could overcome him.

"Tommy im not going to be your fucking prostitute." Wilbur growled, snapping Tommy out of his thoughts. How long was he speaking outloud for? It didnt matter. All that mattered was that Tommy could finally get off.

Tommy moved his spit soaked hand down to the pink hole. Wilbur gasped as he felt a warm, wet finger push inside of him. It wasnt long after a second and third was pushed in, the president crying out.

"Fuck Tommy, slow the fuck down!" He yelled, gently shoving Tommys shoulder with his knee. The boy just smiled, going slower but also trying to play off him being yelled at.

Soon enough, loud moans filled the room and Wilbur couldnt take it anymore.

"Fuck, fuck Tommy god please get inside me! You feel so fucking good, please I need your cock in me Sir!" Tommy had to stop himself from cumming right then and there, pulling out his fingers and replacing it with his cock. He stayed still with his cock inside the other man.

"Wilbur you're so fucking hot, keep calling me that." Tommy wimpered, moving one of the mewling boys legs over his shoulder and began thrusting.

Wilbur did just that, 'sir', 'please' and a few 'leaders' falling out of his mouth. Yeah that was him. He was Wilburs fucking leader, L'manburgs leader. The brunette could have his title all he fucking wanted but behind close doors, Wilbur was his bitch. He ended up untying the taller man, hands and arms wrapped around each other as if they were trying to fuse as one

Tommys hips went faster, both boys clinging to one enother, moans and shouts filling the room along with the sound of smacking skin. It was louder than even Wilburs wails from earlier. Imagine if someone heard them. Maybe even Dream during his nightly patrols. The masked covered face walking in on them. Maybe he would freak out and leave or maybe he'd join. Making Wilbur choke on his cock, his face teary eyed again. 

And just like that, Tommys cries filled the room, slamming into the tight hole and cumming right there. Hand swiftly moving to jack Wilbur off as well. Wilbur followed soon after with a loud cry and my god was his president loud.

The twos heavy breathing filled the room, Tommy pulling out and collapsing next to him. Fuck he really thought about all of that. As if Wilbur belonged to him and has ever done this with him before. It was probably a one time thing anyway. God did it feel good though. Wilbur was a perfect fit for Tommy. He knew it. The boy sighed, sitting up. Wilbur was already up, stealing Tommys clothers, preferring that rather than his own wet unform.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked, standing up and wrapping is arms around the small naked waist. He looked so good in Tommys sweatpants. Too wide on the hip that it hung low and showed off his V line and happy trail. Along with that it showed the top of his boxers, which was also Tommys. Speaking of which, he should probably also put on underpants.

"Going back to L'manburg." He said, matter-of-factly. Tommy grosned in protest, slipping on underwear and a tshirt, handing Willbur another one.

"Just sleep here." He protested, grabbing the now clothed mans hand and pulling him to bed. Wilbur chuckled in defeat, both laying down under the covers, arms wrapped around one another as they passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written something in a while so if theres spelling mistakes sorry :]  
> also dont ship irl people, these are the characters and the mc skins themselves, not the people.


End file.
